


May the odds be ever in your favor

by Pizza_and_fanfiction



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, i think i'm going to make a happy ending, let's just see where this story goes, m'kay here we go, newt is peeta, omg i have no clue how to do this, this is really bad, thomas is Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Pizza_and_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need to have seen/read the hunger games and/or the maze runner to read this au.<br/>It's a weird fic where Thomas is Katniss and Newt is Peeta. There is not much to say for people who have seen/read the hunger games, but for you who have not:</p><p>Katniss Everdeen voluntarily takes her younger sister's place in the Hunger Games, a televised competition in which two teenagers from each of the twelve Districts of Panem are chosen at random to fight to the death. Now in this story, Thomas takes Chuck's place. </p><p>if it somewhere says fix it most likely should say fic (my laptop is weird, and now it tried to turn weird into wreid...)<br/>It's from Thomas's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the odds be ever in your favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Yay :)  
> Anyways, english is not my first language so this probably has a lot of spelling errors etc.  
> In this fic it is not only a girl and a boy from each of the 12 districts for the games, but it can be two girls and two boys because i choose characteristic over gender.  
> The characters that i picked out to be in the games are 13 to 18 even if they are older/younger in the movies/books.  
> Some of the characters in tar are not introduced yet but will be in the next few chapters (hopefully).  
> Please no hate even though this story is literally trash. Criticism and help to fix my grammar (and other) mistakes are very welcome!  
> Please comment your honest opinion on this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finished writing this chapter yet!!  
> i clicked the wrong button....

In Penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up two persons between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games.

 

"NOOO! NO! NOT ME!!" i recognized that voice with once. It was my brother's. I ran over as fast as i could. "It's okay, Chuck. Your okay. It was just another dream." i whispered while i hold him tight. He has been getting the same dreams over and over. "It was me, they choose me." he said. I looked at him and smiled, "It's your first year, everything is going to go fine." he looked at me, i saw that he questioned it. "promise?" he asks. "I promise" i looked into his brown eyes hoping that i would never break my promise. Chuck just turned 12, which means he can get picked to go in The Games. Even though i doubt that he will, since i'm 16 and i've not been picked out once. 

He then started to sing Chuck to sleep before putting on outdoor clothes. When he saw that Chuck had fallen asleep he went outside, to where he could think.

It was sad, walking out here. I'm in district 12. The poorest district. As i walk by i see people cleaning, hiding, working, scraping the very last meat on the little bones and a few playing. If you could even call it playing, they were just sitting there. Moving sticks in mud, on the cold ground. I could see mineworkers coming home from work. Sadly it reminded me of my dad. He died when i was only 11. He was in an accident. A terrible one. He, Teresa's dad and a few others had died, reducing them to bits. I still have nightmares about it. Felt like i should have been there to prevented it.

 

I run past them, heading towards the forest. Over the bridge, under the fences, where nobody would be. I run further and further into the woods, feeling better by each step i take. Going to the places i hide my belongings. First i find my bow, then my arrows, knowing it will help me for all the stress and anxiety. I'm quiet, not saying a word as i run near the deer that has not noticed me yet. Breath in as i aim towards the cute animal i know will make money for my family. My father taught me to hunt, to make sure we have something we can eat. It's my responsibility. Some people don't have to, doesn't want to, doesn't need it like i do. It's relaxing as well. And i'm good at it.

Then the deer moves. I go after it, won't let it out of my sight. I'm just about to shoot the arrow as i hear Teresa. "What are you going to do when you catch it?" she says loud, making the deer run away. I desperately try to shoot after it, with no luck. "Damn you, Teresa! It's not funny." she laughs and comes closer. "Well what are you going to do with 50 kg deer, Thomas?" she says teasingly.

"It's reaping day, it's creeping with keepers." she explains. "I was going to sell it, to the peacekeepers." i answer feeling more irritated by the second. "Of course" she says sarcastically. "Well, you sell to them" i accuse. "No, not today." she defends. "Well it's the first deer i've seen in a year. Now i have nothing." i confess. Feeling more sad than irritated. 

I can see by the look on her face that she's regretting her decision. She picks up a rock and throws it some feet away. With once i see so many birds fly up that i can't even count them. I didn't even notice them because i was so sad by the fact that i lost the deer. I shoot one and smile back at her. She is my best friend. Perhaps more than that. We just stand there, smiling at each other for a while. Then our faces fell completely. The Capitol aircraft fly above us in that exact moment, reminding us about the reaping. We quickly hide under some trees waiting for it to fly by.

We go out of the woods to sit on the meadow. "What if we all stop watching it? Do you think they would stop it then?" she asks. "But they won't" i deny, looking away. "But if they would?" she questions again. "we won't" i continue. "Yeah, but it's all 'cheer for your favorite, cry when they die' it's insane!" she says. "If nobody watches, they won't have the game. It's that easy." she proceeds.

"What?" she asks. Noticing me staring and slightly laughing. "Nothing" i say and look away. "Oh, just laugh at me, youuuu." she rolls her eyes. "I'm not laughing at you." i defend myself and try not to laugh. She is just to cute. She smiles. "We could do it, you know. Take off and live in the woods" she says. "They would catch us." i say. I do not want to leave my family either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Sorry that it is so short, i will make it longer soon!  
> I would love to get ideas for my next fanfictions so please comment on this story or email me!  
> I'm not that good but i'll do my best.  
> If you need someone to speak to, i'm here!  
> (Pizza.and.fanfiction@hotmail.com)


End file.
